He May Want You But I Want You More
by mickey160
Summary: Sequel to Mike's Plans by mickey160! In HMWYBIWYM Edward and Jacob are both trying to convince Bella that the other is at fault and she desperately needs to stay with them. Is there blood? Idk do vampires bleed?
1. Panick Attack

**Hey guys I'M BACK!!! This is the sequel to Mike's Plans so if you haven't already read that, you probably will want to so this makes a little more sense.**

**The title of this story is He May Want You But I Want You More, which will almost always be referred to as HMWYBIWYM because I'm too lazy to type out the whole thing. Dragonsong94 guessed the title first so this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Panic Attack**

**Bella**

I jerked up from my nightmare, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, Bells?" a sleepy Jacob asked.

"I-I need to go home. I didn't mean to fall asleep! Oh my gosh I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Woah, Bella. Calm down, okay?"

"No Jake, you don't understand! Sure I was mad at Edward, but he is probably freaking out! Plus his entire family is most likely worrying about me too and I really can't stand the thought of Esme being worried about me!"

"Please don't go, Bella! I rarely get to spend time with you and now you're leaving!" Jake protested, now fully alert.

I walked over to my phone and saw I had 22 missed calls from the Cullens.

"Jake I _really_ need to go."

I started walking towards the door, apologizing rapidly.

"Bells please don't!" Jake came up behind e and held my waist so I couldn't go anywhere.

I turned to face him in his grasp. "Jake, please let me go! I need to go!"

"No you don't, Bells. Edward has absolutely unlimited time. He can wait a few more hours for you."

"A few hours can make all the difference, Jake! Please let me go!"

Jake held me closer to his heated body, making it practically impossible to move at all.

"Let me go!" I fought against his grasp.

"Nope." Jacob picked me up and walked back into his room, placing me on his bed and laying beside me, pinning me down."

"You're not leaving, Bells. I haven't even gotten one day with you!"

"Please? I really need to let Edward know I'm okay."

"So you can't go more than a day without checking in with him, but you can go _months_ without even talking to me?"

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know I barely get to see you, but Edward is a huge part of my life."

"I used to be a huge part of your life, Bella. What happened to that?"

"People go through changes, Jake."

"I didn't think we changed that much, Bells. I guess I was wrong."

"It's not like that, Jake. I still care about you, just not like I used to."

"We didn't change that much, Bells."

I curled up into him. "I'm soy Jake." I looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "I really need to go home. Think about it, Charlie's going to be worrying about me pretty soon and I really don't want to cause him grief."

"Then call him. I really doubt your dad will object to us spending time together."

"Not my point. Jake, I need to leave. I really do love spending time with you but I have to go… now."

"Fine." Jacob threw himself off the bed and stomped out of the room, mumbling in anger the whole way.

I sat up and walked back to the family room where I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car, fighting back tears I desperately wanted to disappear.

* * *

**Yeah it's short but that's how prologues are! I can tell you the next chapter is 4 times the length of this... I just need to type it all up now.**

**Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?**

**Until the time when I stop deciding sims is better than typing up the next chapter, ADIOS!!!**

**Review?**


	2. Jacob?

**I know it's taken a long time, but here's the next chapter! I've had it written out for awhile but then I lost the papers and once I found them I didn't feel like typing it.**

**Bella**

_Buzz buzz_. I looked down at my phone and had yet another message from Jacob.

_Can u come bak ovr?_

Good gosh that boy could not get it through his thick werewolf skull that I couldn't go over!

_No Jake! Just cuz u ask in another 10 mins, doesnt mean my answer will b changing!_

_Sry :/_

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Alice is here!"

"Send her up, then!" Oh great. Of course she has to be the one to come! Charlie would never dream to deny Alice access to our house.

"Hey Bella!" Alice bubbled from the doorway.

"Whatcha want, Alice?"

"Well geez I didn't know I did something to deserve that!"

"Sure, Alice. I now you came over for Edward. What's needed?"

"You spoil all the fun stuff! I just wanted to have a week- long sleepover with you!"

"So in other words you want to hold me hostage in your house for a week while you watch me sleep?"

"You're so mean, Bella!"

"I'm just a little ad right now, incase you weren't able to understand that."

"Well stop being mad! I'm taking you for a sleepover!"

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm not talking to Edward."

"Yes you are. He feels horrible, Bella."

"Good." I threw some stuff into my suitcase and walked out of my door and downstairs.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to have a few sleepovers! That's okay, right, Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Sure. See you later Bella. Don't let Alice drive you too insane."

"Oh she's already passed that point." I mumbled under my breath as I stalked out to Alice's car.

"Stop being such a whiny butt, Bella!" Alice said as she got in and drove.

"I'll be as whiny as I want. Nobody said you can't bring me back home."

Alice suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me until I met her gaze. "Please stop, Bella. I really didn't get you so you could be mean all week."

"I'm pissed at Edward right now, Alice. And this isn't helping at all."

"Edward probably did something to deserve this, but as his sister I have to say that you're being irrational and he doesn't deserve you completely ignoring him."

My phone buzzed from my lap. "Hold that thought." I said and looked down to a new text from Jacob.

_Bella! Please come over! The bloodsuckers shouldn't get so much time with you!_

"Well that's not very nice." Alice frowned as she read it.

I was about to reply but Alice snatched my phone away.

"Hey! Give it back, Alice!"

"Okay. Here you go!" she tossed it back to me and pulled back onto the road, speeding home.

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I made it so you can't send or receive anything to or from the werewolf."

"What?" I screeched. "Why did you do that?"

"Because when you're thinking about him, especially communicating, I can't see your future."

"Alice! This is so stupid! Unlock it!"

"Nope. This week is going to be completely werewolf free."

"If you don't unlock my phone _right now_, I am jumping out of this car and _you_ can explain to Edward why I was found splat on the ground." I threatened.

"Oh Bella, you of all people should know that messing with phones while driving is illegal. Do you really want Charlie to pull us over and have to explain to him why I was using your phone while I was driving?" Alice explained all innocently.

"You stink." I crossed my arms and turned my head towards the window.'

"Actually in my experience, humans love the smell of me. Now your werewolf buddy may think I stink, but really he smells absolutely horrible. That's part of the reason Edward is always in such a bad mood when you go there."

"What?" I asked, my boredom and curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well you smell- don't take this in the wrong way- but you smell _really _bad when you come back from there."

"I thought you guys said I smell good."

"You do! You smell absolutely appetizing when your scent isn't completely overwhelmed by the werewolf's scent."

"I can go take a shower…" I offered as we reached the Cullen's house.

"You would have to take a _very_ long shower complete with all my body soaps in order to reduce the smell by only half the potency."

"How bad is it?" I asked, self-consciously sniffing my hair.

"I'm thinking that my poor car will smell like werewolf for at least a week, even after I get it completely cleaned."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't realize I smelt so bad…"

"It's not _you_ that smells bad, Bella. It's the werewolf stench that is hanging all around you that smells horrible."

"I figured out why all of you guys hate werewolves and they hate you." I said and walked briskly to the house.

"Well why is that?" Alice asked, walking inside and dropping my bad by the entryway.

"You are both so mean to each other! People are very sensitive about others people commenting on their smell!"

"Just in case you haven't noticed, Bella, we aren't _people_… my family and I are _vampires_. And they are _werewolves_."

"It's the same thing!"

"No… it really isn't…"

"Fine! _Werewolves_ are very sensitive about _vampires_ commenting on their smell! And _vampires_ are very sensitive about _werewolves_ commenting on their smell!"

"We are not!" Alice defended. "Besides, we try to never make contact with them so therefore comments on our scent only happen about once a millennium, if even that."

"You guys are still really mean to each other! I think life would be a lot simpler if all this supernatural stuff never even existed and we could all just be regular people living regular lives."

"I'd still hate the werewolf. It goes against every part of me o be in any predicament where I will have to make contact with him in any way."

"That's because you're a vampire! You are seeing him from the perspective of natural enemies!"

"I believe that even as a human I would have enough sense to stay away from someone like him."

"So you're saying I have no sense?"

"In this case, I'm going to have to say your sensibility level is around 2 out of 100."

"Why thanks, Alice. I would have at least rated you a 20 out of 100." I grabbed my bag and stormed into the house, heading up to Alice's room knowing that my lodgings would be there.

I sprawled out on Alice's oversized couch and tried to rid myself of all the vampire and werewolf crap that had somehow managed to completely engulf my life without me knowing until I became the prized possession to both ends.

"Bella!" I heard someone whispering.

I looked up from my bundle of pillows, trying to rind the being that was calling me.

"Over here, Bells!" it called form the window.

I got up and walked cautiously over by the open window.

"Jacob?" I asked dumbfounded as I saw him sitting on the ledge outside of the window.

"No! I'm a girl scout! Would you like to order any cookies so I can get all those prizes that will be lost within a month?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Selling girl scout cookies! Geez Bella, you don't pay very much attention."

"Well in that case, go to this thing called a _door_ at this other thing called _my house_ and when I'm let out of here then I'll order some."

"Or we can just go with my original plan to bust you out of here. There is no way that vampire family is keeping you for a week."

"For some odd reason, I actually love that idea, Jacob."

"Well then grab your stuff and let's get out of here before they figure out you're gone."

"I just need to go grab my coat and keys from downstairs. I'll be right back."

"Be quick, Bells. Time is limited."

"I will." I rushed out of the room and ran right into the wall across the hall.

"Owww." I said, rubbing my forehead and arm. "Stupid wall."

"I wouldn't blame the wall, Bella." I heard an unwelcome voice laugh. "In its defense, you were coming at it too fast for it to even get a chance at avoiding you."

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, turning on him. "And make it quick. Unlike you, I actually have a life that is going by and my precious time is not worth being wasted on your excuses."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight."

"No." I huffed and continued with my descent down the stairs.

"No?" he questioned, clearly not expecting that answer."

"Oh yeah. The opposite of yes. Or a very simplified version of get out of my space and leave me alone."

"Well somebody's in a bad mood." He commented, following me.

"Hmm I wonder why? Oh maybe because while I am sitting enjoying my alone time in my house I am suddenly told that I'm being taken for a week-long sleepover where I will be help captive in the same house as the same person who I am _really_ pissed off at right now! You're right, there's no reasonable explanation for my bad mood at all!"

"Come on, Bella."

"Don't you 'come on, Bella' me!" I grabbed my stuff and stormed back upstairs.

I was about to go back into Alice's room but was restrained by metal arms keeping me from moving.

"Bella this is ridiculous." Edward said, spinning me to face him.

"No it's not. You're the one who was being the ridiculous jerk so therefore I just answered why I'm so pissed off and am questioning if becoming a vampire means losing your brain too!"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Don't you dare use my full name! Just go away Edward. Go and tell jokes about me with your brothers. Go and step out into the sunlight, causing a worldwide phenomenon. _I don't care_. Just stay away from me." I squirmed out of his loose grasp and went into Alice's room, slamming the door behind me.

"That was impressive." Jacob commented.

"Sure whatever." I sniffed as I grabbed my bags and headed over to the window.

"Ummm this is going to sound weird, but how exactly do you expect me to get out?"

"Uh the window."

"You know what I mean!"

"I'll hold you and jump. Come on, you hold your stuff and I'll hold you."

I carefully stepped out of the window into Jacob's awaiting arms. I clutched my bags tightly to myself and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the crazy thing I was about to do.

"You can breathe, Bells." He laughed about 10 seconds later.

I took a deep breath of air and my lungs rejoiced. I hadn't even noticed I wasn't breathing.

"You can open your eyes too."

"No thanks." I squeaked.

"Whatever pleases you. We should cross the boundary in about a minute."

I didn't even want to think about how fast we were moving to be there in that time. I squeezed my eyes tighter and concentrated on breathing while trying to not think of what was happening.

"You can calm down now, Bells. We're here." He announced in what seemed like 2 hours.

I stayed curled up, still keeping my eyes tightly shut.

"Really, Bella. We're at my house. You can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye and was relieved to see that we really were at his house. Very carefully I stepped to the ground, holding onto Jake's arm for support.

Of course me being me, I ended up tripping after two steps because of my jelly legs which was enough to convince Jake that he needed to carry me the rest of the way.

Thankfully, he went at a normal human pace so I was able to regain control of my senses and muscles.

"I can't believe I did this." I whispered.

"I'm so happy you did, Bells. Welcome home." He said as he walked through the door.

And right now, it really did feel like home.

* * *

**Hopefully the long chapter makes up for the time :)**

**I figured I should probably type it since it's the last day of summer (so very very sad).**

**I have a good chunk of the next chapter written though!**

**Review? Please? Just one? Please?**

* * *


	3. On Hold

**I need to put this story on hold for now because first, school work is absolutely overwhelming my life right now so I have very little time to work on it.**

**Second, I am beyond pissed at a guy named Jacob so to try and write about a character named Jacob and not attempt to kill him in my story would be extremely difficult.**

**I am NOT stopping this story, I just need a guilt free break.**

**When I post the next chapter, it will take place of this note.**


	4. Stopping Kind of

**Hi people :)**

**I've thought about this more than once, and I've come up with the decision that I think I'm stopping writing on fanfiction. I just have so many other ideas outside of the Twilight world that I want to do, and I need time for those.**

**However, I'm not planning on completely stopping these stories. I've become very addicted to youtube series lately, and am greatly considering turning at least Boarding Bella into a voiceover sims series.**

**So, if there are any people out here who would like to see how my stories turn out, I'm laughingcat160 on youtube, and if you comment on this story (on fanfiction) that you're interested in being a voiceover and your youtube username, you will most likely get a part. Or, you can message me on youtube.**

**Thank you for sticking with me on these stories- although they may be over on fanfiction, I don't have many intentions to completely abandon them.**

**mickey160**


End file.
